The Silver Locket
by ILOVEJOSHMELLARK
Summary: Bell Armstrong. Great grand-daughter to Wendy Darling. Her sister Grace never met Peter Pan. Since her and her sister are staying at their grandfather's, who is Wendy's son, Daniel, he decides to tell Bell a story of his adventures of Neverland. But he says something strange. And Bell needs to find out why he said it. However, Peter might get to her, before the answer does.
1. An Eventful Night

**Hey. So this is my new story. It's my first Peter Pan fanfic, and it is based on the Disney film and sequel. But also the 2003 film too. It will include all of your favourite characters and a few new ones. Hope you like it! Please R+R!**

_Bell's POV_  
Bell hated the countryside. And she especially, hated it now. She slammed her phone against the window. And then she leaped off the window-seat where she had been sitting.  
"Stupid phone! Stupid countryside! Why is there _no_ signal?" She shouted.  
She'd been at her grandfather's countryside cottage for a week, and the only time that she had got signal, was one little bar. For about five seconds.  
Bell had come to the countryside cottage with her annoying, and bossy, sister. Grace. Grace was everything that Bell wanted to be. She had long strawberry blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. The body of a model, and she was _super _popular. And the worst thing was; she didn't even _try._ Of course Grace hadn't been happy that she was sent with her sister to the cottage too. But Grace could drive. Her grandfather had a car. You put it together.  
At least Bell's grandfather had some backbone. Which meant that he hadn't let Grace use it yet. However, Grace had been planning to go to a big party for a very long time. She had it all planned out. So grandad had decided to let her use the car _just this once_.  
The worst thing was, Bell and her sister were stuck here for a whole _month_. Their parents had gone on holiday for a month. And they'd chosen to leave their beloved daughters behind. What a good way to show love.

_Grace's POV  
_After inspecting many dresses and outfits, Grace finally made a decision. She had decided to wear a sea blue dress that was covered in glitter and sparkles. It went with her eyes perfectally. That was the reason she'd picked it. On her feet, she wore silver wedges. With a bracelet and headband to match. But what Grace thought was the best thing about her outfit was her silver locket. It was given to her by her grandfather, Daniel. There were two pictues inside. One of her grandfather's sister, Jane. And one of his mother, Wendy. Apparently, Grace looked like Wendy, besides from the hair, and Bell, looked like Jane. Aside from the hair. Personally, Grace only saw the resembalance between her and her great-grandmother. With Bell and Jane, not so much. Grace checked herself out in the mirror that was placed in her room. She thought she looked pretty good. She grabbed her mobile, put it in her silver clutch bag, and headed to her sister's room. Without knocking, she poked her head round the door.  
"I'm leaving now, bye." She was about to leave when Bell's strange pacing amused her. "What _are _you doing?" She asked curiously.  
"Pacing, obviously. My phone has no signal, and I _need _some."  
Grace laughed. Her sister could be so peculiar sometimes. Even at fourteen, she still acted like a child, even if she _didn't _believe in grandfather's stories.  
"Well, good luck with that. See you later." She called, heading downstairs.  
Daniel was sat in his infamous armchair reading one of his sister's diaries, when Grace walked in.  
"Hi, grandad. I'm leaving now, see you soon. And thank you again for letting me use the car."  
"Oh, don't worry. You' ve been plannng this for weeks. It's the least I could do. Now get going."  
"Bye."  
Grace left him in a happy mood, and picked up the car keys off the side.

_Bell's POV  
_It was no good. Absoloutely no signal at all. Bell gave up. And threw her phone against the window, again. She knew her pointless idea wouldn't have worked anyway. She sighed. Flopping backward onto the bed, Bell was annoyed. But she sat bolt-upright when she realised that the pieces of her phone still lay scattered across the floor. She crouched down, and started picking up the pieces, when she heard her grandfather shout.  
"Bell!"  
"Coming!" She called back, leaving the phone behind as she headed down the stairs.  
Her grandad looked up when she walked in, and placed a book down that he was reading. He was in his armchair. And patted to the footstool on his left. She knew what was coming. But she sat down anyway. He looked at her, and smiled.  
"I've told you my sister's and my mother's stories, haven't I?" I nodded. "But I haven't told you mine. Well I am now. About eleven years after Jane had been to Neverland, I woke up one night, and heard a faint tapping on the window. When I looked up, I saw it was Peter Pan. And Tinker Bell. I opened the window straight away. And after being taught to fly, we were off to Neverland. At the time, I thought he'd never come. But we had a great adventure. And sure, we didn't encounter Captain Hook, but we did find a lost Tiger Lilly, I became a lost boy. And met the mermaids. I'll tell you something. I met this one mermaid, and she was beautiful, and so kind. Peter saw the way I looked at her, so he told me about a cure. And it was the only cure. It was to make a mermaid human. So I took it, and gave it to the mermaid. She looked at me, and told me this; 'I have been a sea creature all my life, and I've never asked for more. But now you come and give me you, and a gift of legs. My life has changed forever. I love you.'. she took the cure, and Peter looked at me and smiled. I picked up the now human girl, and carried her off. We went home. That mermaid was your grandmother."  
I gasped. "Grandma Coral?"  
"Yes. Now, I need to tell you something important. Peter has come for everyone in our family since Wendy. Jane's children. John and Michael's children. _My _children. So he will come for you, I'm sure of it; I was surprised when he didn't come for Grace, especially when she looks so much like Wendy. But I know he'll come for you. And if he does, I want you to do one thing for me."  
"What?"  
"Never come back."

_Grace's POV  
_The party was amazing. Grace had danced for hours, seen all of her friends. And even kissed this really hot guy. She'd just pulled up infront of the cottage, and she tip-toed inside. Padded up the stairs, pulled off her clothes, and changed into some comfy pyjama's. But Grace heard a strange noise coming from Bell's room. She went to investigate.

_Bell's POV  
_Bell was reading a diary of Jane's that Daniel had gave her, all about her adventure to Neverland. It was so amazing. Or at least, it sounded like it. Jane was great at describing the landscape, and every last detail. That's why her great-aunt had become a writer. Bell was in her bed, in her room. She wore her best pyjama's, that she could adventure in. And snuggled down. She'd worn them just in case he _did _come.  
About two hours later, the windows were being tapped. They flew open, and a little golden orb of light flew into the room. Tinker Bell. Bell was named after this little fairy.

_Peter's POV_  
Stories could be so amazing. Some short and sweet, some long and meaningful. But Peter especially liked Daniel's story. Unfortunatley, he'd missed the end trying to chase down Tink. However, he'd managed to find the girl that the story had been told to. She looked a little like Jane. But she was pretty, that was for sure. Tinker Bell had tapped on her window, and flew inside. He followed. Time for an adventure.

_Grace's POV  
_She stormed into Bell's room, and saw a strange light buzzing around. Bell was about to get out of her bed.  
"Bell! Get away from that!"  
"But it's Tinker Bell!"  
She ran over and started swatting at the light. But she stopped as soon as the boy flew in.  
"Peter Pan..."

_Bell POV  
_Peter Pan was in Bell's room. It was strange. He stood there so tall. In clothing made from leaves, and anything that you would hope to find a forest. He had sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He smiled at her. Then he looked at the bewildered Grace, You could see he was confused. By the way he was looking at them both. In the end, he shrugged.  
"Tink, load em' up." He commanded.  
And Tinker Bell was about to just that, when Grace cried.  
"Em'? Who the hell is em'? If you're talking about us, then forget it! We're going nowhere! _You're _going nowhere, Bell."  
"What? But grandad said-"  
"I don't care what grandad said. Come into my room, where there are _no _windows."  
She aimed that last bit at Peter. He just looked at Bell and held out his hand.  
"You coming, Bell?" He asked.  
She looked at Grace, and sighed. "Dust me up."  
Grace ran towards Bell, Tinker Bell covered her them both with Pixie Dust, and Bell grabbed Peter's hand. They flew off, but Grace grabbed Bell's leg and flew along with them. She couldn't control herself or the two of them, so she just floated.  
"Bell Armstrong, when we get to Neverland, god help me! You're dead a million times over! Stupid Peter Pan."

**I really hope you like it! Don't know when the next chap will be up. But hopefully it will be soon! Don't forget to R+R!  
Georgia **


	2. Broken Promises

**Sooooo sorry guys for the extremely long wait, but I've been busy! Anyway, it's my school summer holiday now, so hopefully a few more chapters can be put up. So, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

_Grace's POV  
_Flying above the countryside, holding onto her sister's sweaty foot, Grace felt like screaming. Sure, she knew that screaming would get her nowhere, and that it might burst the stupid flying idiot's eardrums, but if it did that, then the three of them would most likely fall and crash. And Grace did not want to break a nail, or mess up her hair. One thing that made Grace feel slightly safer, was the fact that if she did let go of Bell's foot, she wouldn't fall. She'd just float pointlessly since she couldn't fly properly herself. In her somewhat tiny mind, Grace hoped that she was just drunk, or perhaps sleeping. Who knows, maybe Shrek will pop up somewhere? Whatever the case, she was angry, more at her sister than anyone else. But, she also blamed herself. Her mother had told her exactly what to do if this ever happened. And she forgot all of it in a few seconds. If her mother found out she would be furious.  
_  
Lily Darling finished powdering her nose whilst sitting at her vanity table, and turned on the little stool to face her fourteen-year-old daughter. She was sitting on the bed staring at her phone, but as soon as she realised her mother was waiting for her, she slowly put the phone down. Why would she want to speak to Grace now, when she never did.  
"Grace...?"  
"Yes, mother?"  
"I know you may be surprised by sudden turn in emotions, but there is a reason. There is a reason for everything."  
"Yes, and what is this reason?"  
"Do you remember the story you're grandfather used to tell you, about the boy who could fly?"  
Grace racked through her mind, and her kitten, Tiger, jumped up on her lap.  
"I think so. The one with the fairy?"  
"Yes. You see, it wasn't a story. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan are real." Her mother said sincerly.  
Grace laughed.  
"Mother, have you been drinking too much wine?"  
"I'm being serious, Grace. I'm telling you this now because I am surprised. Peter usually comes for every child when they are of the age of thirteen or fourteen, male or female. But you, you are now almost fifteen, and Peter should have come by now. I am going to tell you something. On my thirteenth birthday, he came for me. I was so happy, I thought that it was going to be like a holiday. But I was wrong."  
"In what way?"  
"I had fun, me and Peter went on adventures together; until I realised that I had been away from my home for a very long time. I asked Peter if I could leave. He wouldn't let me. I assume that it was because he was lonely. Some of the Lost Boys had gone back to their homes, others had...passed bell had become engaged to another fairy, Terence, I think. He wanted a new companion. He kept me locked away in his hideaway. Somehow, with the help of Tink, I managed to escape. It was a miracle."  
"I understand all of this, but what has it got to do with me?"  
"You know how I never tried to get close to you when you were younger, and even now?"  
"Yes."  
"I did that because I knew that I was going to lose you, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing the thing that I loved most in the world. You. But now, everything has changed. He hasen't come for you, and even thought it was a shock, we need to think of the future. If he comes for everyone, who will he take next?"  
"Bell!" Grace gasped.  
"Yes, she is twelve now. We only have two years left with her. Unless, I can trust you to do something for me?"  
"Anything to save Bell."  
"You know that we go on holiday alot, and that whenever we do, you go to either of your grandparent's? Well, we always send you too, right?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Listen. If you are ever at your grandparent's, and he comes, I want you to do all that you can to keep Bell away from him. Can you promise me that?"  
"Of course!"_

Grace sighed. She had let her mother, and her sister down. But Grace vowed to herself at that moment, that even if she died trying, she was going to get her sister home; and make sure that Peter never took a child from their home again.

_Tinkerbell's POV  
_One of the girls that Peter was bringing to neverland was crying. Tinkerbell was filled with the emotion of sorrow, and thought about going to see if she was OK, but decided against it. She would talk to her when they got to Neverland. When they were out of Peter's earshot. Sometime in the last fifty years, Peter had become corrupt. He tried to keep these two girl's mother in Neverland, and was going to do the same to the eldest of the pair. Luckily, Tink had managed to persude him not to. Even though it wasn't what she wanted, she planned her wedding for the night he had scheduled to get her, so he couldn't go without hurting her feelings. At least it saved her.  
Except it didn't. She couldn't protect her sister like her mother had told her, and ended up being the cause in getting herself and her sister into Neverland. Tink looked up into the sky, and jumped. Uh oh, she thought. And flew to the crying sister.  
"You better hold on." She whispered into her ear.  
The girl flipped her head round, looking confused. She shook it off, and Tinkerbell noticed that she had clung tighter to her sister's ankle. Tink smiled; the girl was going to need to hold on. They were passing through the Earth's atmosphere. Tinkerbell knew that the sisters would think of Neverland as a different planet after their ride.  
They were clinging on with all of their strength. The young girl with the lustrous black hair started screaming in joy. The other looked horrified. Neither of them had expected this.  
"We're almost there!" Peter cried. "Just hold on!"  
The pull and force became much stronger as the girls held on. To them, this was amazing. And we weren't even there yet. Tink peered around Peter's head. They were almost to Neverland. The fairy held on tightly to Peter's clothes, and batted her wings as fast and hard as she could. This was the bit she always dreaded. She felt her tiny form slipping, but clung on as tightly as she could. The force was too much. She closed her eyes. And when she re-opened them, she was staring into the familiar sky of her home.

**Hope you liked the chapter! And if anyone is getting confused, I am going to just fill in the cracks.  
****Story****-follows the two Disney films; Wendy and Jane's stories will be included.**  
**Peter's back story- ****if you haven't seen Syfy's (America) or Sky's (England) programme Neverland, then you might not know this story. Here is the plot off the wiki:  
**_In 1906 London, orphan Peter Pan (Charlie Rowe) is one of a gang of juvenile street thieves assembled by arch crook and ace fencer James 'Jimmy' Hook (Rhys Ifans). When Jimmy scores a major job, the ever-willing-to-please Peter convinces the other boys to pull off the heist themselves in order to impress Jimmy. However, the job takes an unexpected turn, when the theft of a magical orb sees them all whisked to an uncharted world full of forbidding mountains and crocodile-infested seas, a world where time literally stands still: Neverland. As Peter tries to reunite his crew with the help of a lost Kawtribe, he learns that his mentor Jimmy has fallen under the spell of the power-mad pirate queen Elizabeth Bonny (Anna Friel).  
_**Peter's apperance and how to get to Neverland- ****these two features are from the 2003 Peter Pan.  
****Tinkerbell- ****this little fairy is more like she is in the Disney Fairies series.  
**

**Hopefully this helps you to understand a little more. Also, I am really sorry for any first person errors, but I am so used to write in first person, I don't realise them. Anyway, r&r!**


	3. Helping a Friend

**So, here it is, chapter three. This chapter is quite important, so pay attention. The next one will be up in a bout 1-3 days. Thanks for reading.**

_Bell's POV  
_When Bell took a deep breath and closed her eyes, in a rush of air, and a glow of light, she knew something had changed. And when she slowly pried open one eyelid at a time, the sight overwealmed her so much, that she let go of Peter's hand, and let herself float, enjoying the view.  
It was just like she could of imagined. The sky was a bright blue, with areas of gold and pink, and the clouds were soft and delicate, reflecting the sun's strong rays. The sea surrounded the whole of the island, shimmering and lapping slowly, and the smell of sea-salt was strong for such a high height in the air.  
As Bell looked out to the far north side of the island, she saw tall, grey mountains, with snow dusted peaks. To the west, was more mountains and rocks, but had less height, and she could see the feint shape of a skull-shaped rock situated near the ocean. There was also a few waterfalls near the rocks, and a few darker places. Bell could see mermaid lagoon in the west aswell, and knew she would ask Peter if she could visit it. In the east was more rock, and a forest, where Bell presumed Peter's hideout would be. Closest to her, was a beach, with golden sand and tall, proud palm trees. Bell had always loved beaches, and hoped she could visit this one.  
She looked over the glorious island once more before telling herself that this was Neverland.  
She was in Neverland. With Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.  
When she was younger, she'd always dreamed about going to Neverland, and meeting Peter Pan, but she never thought it would happen.  
Bell was about to test her flying properly when a small orb of glowing light pulled on her ebony hair. She turned to face the small fairy, who had a small smile that lit up her face. She wore a tiny dress fashioned from leaves, and her sunshine coloured hair was placed in a messy bun atop her dainty head. The fairy sat on her shoulder, like she knew what Bell was thinking, and opened her small mouth, but she was cut off by Grace's shrill prostesting.  
"Bell! Help me, will you? I'm floating away!" Bell turned to her sister, who was indeed a few meters away from her. Peter slowly started to fly towards Grace, when she shreaked. "Don't _you _come near me." She spat, but she didn't look frightening as she slowly sprialed further away.  
Thinking of no better way to practice, Bell slowly leaned forward and she started to glide through the air. She immediatly felt light and free, flying was coming natural to her, so she flew to her sister.  
"Just hold my hand, and you'll be fine." She grasped her sister's hand, who gulped as she slowly floated forwards with Bell.  
Bell hadn't noticed that Tinker Bell was still flying quite closely to her shoulder, as she and Grace became closer to Peter.  
A loud crash sounded from the area where Bell had presumed Peter's hideout would be. When Bell turned to Peter, he was facing her, and he scratched the back of his neck. A small look of worry crossed his features, but was then replaced with some sort of a smug smirk. Bell had no idea why he would be smirking, but she let it slide.  
"I need a head start here, there's a bit of a problem. But, I'm sure Tink can point a few things out." He told the two girls. He turned to Tinker Bell. "I'll give you the signal when I'm ready." And with that, he zoomed towards Neverland.

_Grace's POV  
_Glaring at the idiot who brought her here to Neverland as he flew away, Grace became more infuriated than before. How could he even _dare _to take her and her sister, when he knew what would happen. They'd have a fun time, and then they'd want to go _home_. Take their mother for prime example, the only way she got home was by the help of..._Tinker Bell_. Grace smiled, as an idea popped into her head. She turned to the small fairy, and saw that she was staring after Peter. Cautiously, she carefully flew towards the fairy, and made sure that Bell had no idea of what was going on. The fairy caught on to what she was trying to do, and came closer to Grace's face.  
"I know what happened to my mother." She whispered to Tink. "And I think he'll do it again."  
Tinker Bell nodded. "He will, he was going to take you when you were Bell's age, but I stopped him." He tiny voice sounded alluring and sweet. And, in some ways, it sounded just like a little bell or chime, tinkling a tune. "I tried to stop him this time too, but I had no excuse." She looked down.  
Grace smiled assuringly at the fairy. "Do you think you could help us?" Tinker Bell looked up, and a small smile of recognition passed onto her features. "I know you helped her. And Peter is gone now, surely it won't take long."  
Tink paused, and thought. "I can," She smiled sadly. "But he will never give up. I saw the way he looked at Bell when he first saw her...the way he looked at Wendy. I think he is attracted to her almost as much as he was to your great-grandmother."  
A small wave of protectiveness passed over Grace. She couldn't let him cloud Bell's mind with false promises and keep her here. She just couldn't. "Then we must go now, it's just Bell we have to deal with; I don't think she'll want to come willingly."  
Tinker Bell thought again. "Tell her that it was my idea to go back and get some clothing and nesessities."  
A grin lit up Grace's features, before she turned to her sister. "Bell, Tink thinks it would be best if we go back and get some things before Peter comes, so we're not wandering around it our Pyjamas the whole time."  
Bell looked cautious, but smiled anyway. "OK."  
Grace grabbed her sister's hand tightly, and pulled her forwards. Letting the tiny fairy lead the way, they took off.  
But, when Grace turned to look back at the beautiful place from her dreams, instead she saw Peter hurtling towards them, and he didn't look happy.

_Peter Pan's POV_  
When Peter's dirt covered feet touched the ground, he took off running towards his hide-away. It was in a new location since Wendy, but it was still in the same woods. He called out his rooster call, and knocked four times on the old wood of the tree, and part of the tree swung open, presenting him with access. He chose to fly down the shute instead of sliding, and enterted his home. As soon as he did, all of his lost boys came rushing towards him, big grins lighting up their faces. He carefully arranged them into some order, and made sure they were lined up in height order.  
"There's been a change in plan boys!" He called, and some of them fidgeted. "We've got two mother's instead of one!"  
One of the youngest, Spike, spoke out. "But we can't have two." He grin grew bigger. "Maybe one can be the second lost girl?"  
When he said that, the whole group of boys cheered. It was then that Peter noticed Swift sitting on his bed in the corner, away from everyone else. His face looked grim. Peter flew over to him, and he looked up. "What's wrong, Swift?"  
"Who are they?" He asked quitely.  
"Why, they're the ones I've been talking about! Grace and Bell! Our new family." He told Swift with a large smile.  
But, at the mention of their names, Swift froze. "Oh." He sighed, and went back to looking glum.  
Peter took no notice of him, he came out of his moods pretty quickly, and turned back to the Lost Boys. "So you know what that means." They looked confused. "We need to make the Wendy House bigger!" They all cheered once more, and rushed out of the hideaway, chatting loudly amongst themselves.

Peter flew out after them, leaving Swift behind, and set to work on the Wendy House with the boys, when he realised that there was much he needed to tell the girls before he brought them to their new home. He told himself that the boys would manage by themselves, and looked up into the sky. He smiled when he saw two figures floating in the sky. But then, he realised they were slowly floating further away. A small wave of fury passed over Peter, and he took off without warning towards the girls. He rushed, and pushed himself as fast as he could, barely noticing the wind rushing loudly past him. When he got closer, he could see that Tinker Bell was in front of them, leading them away. He slowly contorted with anger, and flew faster, gaining on them. It was then that Grace turned, and a look of horror crossed her features. He smirked at her, and when he finally reached them, he bundled Bell in his arms, pulling her away from her sister.  
"If you want to go, fine." He spat. "But you're not taking Bell."  
Grace looked down, deep in thought, but turned back to him, a look of determination of her face. "I'm staying." She spoke loud and firm.  
Peter looked over Grace and Tinker Bell, wondering how his closest friend could betray him, before turning away from them, and flying towards his old hide-away.  
He was going to speak with Bell. And then, he would deal with them later.


	4. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Longest chapter here guys, and some juicy stuff is coming up :) Just pay attention, and try not to get lost in the forest...**

Bell's_ POV  
_When Peter scooped Bell up into his arms, she knew that she shouldn't try and struggle, for it would only make Peter more angry. When he came rushing towards them, Bell knew he was angry...no, scratch that; he was infuriated. But what Bell didn't understand, was why? They weren't doing anything wrong, just going to get some things...so how would that effect him? It all just didn't make any sense...the Peter Pan that Bell had dreamed off meeting, the brave, strong hero from her dreams...was nothing like the Peter she had met that day. He seemed nice at first, and Bell had trusted him immidiately, but after that small encounter, her opinion of him changed completely. What she hoped now, was that he wouldn't hurt her...why would he? Yes, he had rage inside, but, that didn't mean that he would take it out on her. He had no reason to...did he? And why would _Peter Pan _hurt her?  
Too many questions were running through Bell's mind, and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. Her head was burried into Peter's chest, and she was curled up into a ball as he flew. When she looked up, however, she realised that Peter was a very fast flyer, and that they were in the forest that she had seen when first inspecting Neverland.  
Was Peter taking her to his hideout? She hoped so, because right now, she didn't think she could deal with being with Peter alone.  
She had to admit, that she was scared. It was hard not to be. And she saw the way he looked at Grace when he saw them. The look of pure hatred and disgust was clear in his eyes, and he didn't even know Grace.  
When Peter's feet touched the ground, she jumped slightly in his arms, not expecting the journey to be over so soon. However, when Peter stopped flying, he didn't place her down like she expected him to...but she didn't complain. She just peeked around his arm as he took steady strides, watching the green leaves and deep brown bark of the trees go by. She heard the small thud when Peter's feet touched the ground, and the slow, steady breathing that came out of his pink lips.  
She was more stretched in his arms now than when she was when they flew. Her body lay in his arms bridal-style, however, it felt like his hold on her was stronger on ground; like he expected someone to jump out of a bush at them. It unsettled her slightly, and made her question the safety of Neverland. As a child, she had thought it would be a sanctuary for her, a beautiful and peaceful safe haven. But, now that she thought about it, on first look, Neverland did seem beautiful, but just like Peter, it was starting to become dark, and scary. Neverland wasn't sunshine and rainbows, and she never expected it to be, but she didn't think it would be...like this. Long, winding forests that seemed to get darker as you wandered farther into them. And...a rock shaped like a skull? Yes, Bell had heard of Skull Rock, but she never thought it would be so...intimidating. Even from far away. Neverland wasn't as she thought at all, and she'd only been here for a few minutes.

Peter halted when he came to a tree. To Bell, it was the same as all the others. But to Peter, it must have been important. He placed her down gently, and walked closer to the rough bark. She watched as he hovered above ground, and then flew high up into the branches, just below where the vast expanse of leaves started. He wormed his fingers into a small, thin gap, and with both hands, pried the bark of the tree, revealing a small mechanism made completely of vines. He pulled out a small blade from his waistband of his trousers, and it gleamed as he one by one, severed the vines. As each one broke apart, a larger piece of bark started falling away from the tree; it almost reminded Bell of a drawbridge.  
Once all of the vines were snapped, the door was open completely, and Peter came back down to ground, waiting for her to come closer. Cautiously, she walked forward, trying not to stand on anything since she was barefooted. The dirt between her toes made her slightly repulsed, but she kept walking. When she got to the bark door, Peter was already standing in the frame, and held out his hand to her.  
She didn't want to take it, but she knew she couldn't risk making him upset, so she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her into his arms. She was confused at first, but when he jumped into the doorway, Bell knew why he held her so tightly. They were sliding rapidly down a chute, Bell's ebony hair whipped around her face as she shrieked loudly.  
It seemed as if her screaming was the only noise for miles, as she and Peter both landed with a thud on another muddy floor. When they landed, Peter accidently let her slip out of his arms, so the impact of the fall hurt more than intended. Nonetheless, when Bell turned to Peter, he was grinning wickedly, like that small ride was the biggest rush of his day. But, as Bell had been doing for a while, she didn't question him; and let him help her up when he stood.

He lead her over to a rectangular shape which Bell guessed was a bed. She wondered where the Lost Boys were, or even Tinker Bell, but she said nothing. When she sat on the bed, it was surprisingly soft when she placed her backside on the animal fur looking covers. She froze when she realised Peter was still holding her hand, and she quickly pulled it away. When she did this, she noticed that Peter's expression darkened slightly, and then he returned to his normal face and posture.  
She looked down, and they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Peter cleared his throat, and she looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled slowly at her, and she shifted slightly.  
"You know, it would be nice if you said something." He offered her.  
She thought about her reply, and back to when he picked her up and spat at her sister. And before she knew what she was really doing, she snapped. "You know, I don't appriciate it when people speak rudely to my sister."  
Peter looked slightly taken aback, but regained himself. "Well, she was trying to take you home, and I didn't want that."  
"Yeah, to get some clothes and stuff." Bell replied loudly.  
"Is that what she told you?" He questioned her in disbelief.  
She frowned at him. "What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that she lied to you."  
When he told her that, she just laughed. "So you're implying that my sister is a liar?"  
"Yes," He looked grim. "That's exactly what I'm implying."  
"Well...I don't believe you." She said, confidence in her voice.  
He smiled knowingly at her. "Are you sure about that?"  
"I-" Bell didn't know what to think. Would her sister really lie to her, just to get her back home? She had acted weirdly when Peter arrived, but that didn't mean that...  
"Exactly." He smirked.  
"And?" She questioned. "What if I _wanted _to go home?"  
His expression became dark once more, but this time, it stayed that way. "You wouldn't."  
"Why not?" He had become weird, and she knew that he had lied to her, or was going to. "You can't stop me."  
He grabbed her wrist violently, and rose his left brow. "Are you _sure _about _that?_"  
"Why do you want me here so much? Huh?" She laughed. "Who are you _really_? Peter Pan? _Please._ You're more like an angry little boy." Bell had no idea why she was acting this way, but it felt good for her to say what she really felt.  
His grip on her wrist tightened dramatically, making her wince. "Who am _I? Who am I? _I'm someone whose been alone all his life. Never really having anyone there for him. Yes, I have my boys, and Tink. And even Wendy once. But everyone leaves me eventually. _Everyone. _I just want _one_ person to stay." He spat through gritted teeth. "The Lost Boys? Only one of them has actually been here from the start, and even he's thinking about leaving. So when you sit there, questioning me about who I am, you need to realise that I'm _me_. _I am Peter Pan_. The boy who never wanted to grow up. When _all along_, I've been aging right under their _noses!_" He shouted, panting heavily.  
Bell was shaking slightly, as Peter's nostrils flared, and he took deep, even breaths. She knew he'd been holding this in for a while, and she had been the pin to make him pop.  
They sat there for a while, staring at each other cautiously, waiting to see who would make the first move. Bell took a breath.  
"I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "I didn't know that you've been feeling like this. But, then again, I don't really know you at all." She chuckled.  
"Then _get _to know me." He told her breathlessly, releasing her wrist and grabbing both of her hands with his instead.  
"But, Peter. That's going to take a while, and I haven't got that long." She shook her head. "I mean, think of all of the things you've done over the years. And then, there's me; small city girl becoming spoiled."  
"Why haven't you got that long?"  
"I have to get home." She told him, forgetting about her grandfather.  
"Please. Just stay. Even if for a little while." He smiled. "I'm sure Daniel will understand."  
"I don't know..." She put her head down.  
He grabbed her chin, and made him look at her. "Anyway, how long are you're parent's away?"  
"How did you know about that?" She asked quizically.  
"Me and Daniel still talk." He grinned.  
"Well, I think...a month. Three weeks now."  
He grin broadened. "That's a long time in Neverland."  
She smiled back. "Ok..." He pulled her into a hug.  
Grace wasn't going to like this...


	5. Truthful Deceit

**So here is a new chapter guys, sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy, but here it is. Longest chapter yet :) Enjoy!**

_Grace's POV  
_After heaving another large sigh, Grace tugged her mobile phone out of her left trouser leg pocket, and checked for signal. She shook her head in frustration when she saw her phone was out of service, she should have known it wasn't going to work. Nothing from her normal life was going to work here, and she knew it. Even her watch was acting strange. When she took another look at it, both hands were wildly wizzing around the face in two different directions. Before, both hands had been going backwards. She growled and threw her phone into the sand at her feet.  
"You should know it won't work here."  
Grace shreaked as she jumped off of the log she had been perched on, and flew into the air. She literally flew, and floated in the air a few feet above the log since the fairy dust hadn't worn off yet. The little fairy had made Grace jump so much, that her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and she clutched it tightly.  
"I know that! But I thought it was worth a try." She told Tink loudly, and gulped as she looked down. "Um...how do I get down now?"  
The golden orb giggled, and flew closer to Grace. "It's not that hard...well, it is for first timers. You just have to slowly imagine yourself becoming one with gravity." She grinned. "It's easy."  
Grace laughed nervously. "You call that easy? How am I suposed to imagine gravity?"  
Tinker Bell circled the floating girl slowly. "However you want to imagine it. Some people see it as air, or a force. Some as the earth, the ground. Others just imagine standing on a flat surface. It depends on your thinking patterns."  
"I don't have very good thinking patterns." Grace replied, and imagined herself being lowered onto some grass. She felt a small movement, but nothing big.  
"That's good!"  
She glared at the fairy. "How in the world is that good?"  
"You are making _progress. _Even if it is a small amount..."  
"Thanks a lot." She sighed, and tried once more.  
"You're welcome." Tink grinned.  
Grace made no more progress with the method she tried the first time, so she tried the others that Tinker Bell told her, but nothing seemed to work. It infuriated her. She was never good at learning anything new, that's why she stook to shopping and being a gossip. She didn't feel like she was smart enough to do anything else.  
Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and imagined the ground. Soft, green grass that tickled her bare feet. Dry mud or soil, which made her feet dirty, but made her feel closer to nature. Flowers, plants and insects that called that soil home.  
She let out a small _oof _as she landed on the hard log she had been sitting on. With stiff legs, she stood, and rubbed her now slightly sore bottom.  
"Good!" The fairy cheered, and perched herself on Grace's shoulder. "Are you feeling proud of yourself?"  
Grace thought for awhile, she did feel proud of herself. Even if she had landed on her backside.  
"Yes, I am."  
Tink beamed at her. "Do you feel happy?"  
"Happy?" Grace questioned.  
"Yes, happy. A feeling you get when you are overcome with some sort of joy or strong emotion-"  
Grace cut her off. "I know what happy means, you-"  
"Please don't call me names, I don't appriciate it."  
"Oh, sorry." She apologised, and turned away from the sea. The log which she had been sitting on had been facing the bright blue sea. Grace had found it peaceful as the waves lightly crashed on the shore.  
"Well?"  
The girl took one step forward, and stumbled slightly on the uneven sand, but grinned anyway. "I guess I am."  
Tinker Bell felt slightly mischevious, and scooted closer to Grace's ear. "That's good, because I have some news."  
"Go on."  
"Your sister is with Peter, and they talked..." Tink told her.  
"Is she ok?" Grace became slightly worried.  
The fairy took a small breath. "Oh she's fine, but she told Peter she's going to stay a bit longer..."  
Grace's worry was imediately replaced with anger. "She what?"

_Tinker Bell's POV  
_"She what?" Grace growled.  
Tinker Bell knew better than to let the worst emotions overtake her. Hate, anger, mischeviousness...as she could only contain one emotion at a time, and since she'd married Terence, and Peter had stopped bringing girls back, she hadn't let them take over. But Grace brought her old self out, and in some ways, she liked it. She liked being cheeky. Being smart and mature all the time got boring, and she was fed up of being boring. Boring emotions weren't worth her time. Grace brought out all the emotions in Tinker Bell that Wendy once had. And who was she to pass up an opertunity like this? To be the old Tink. She knew Peter and Terence wouldn't be happy, but she was her own person, and she could do whatever she wanted, she always had. A part of her felt bad about telling Grace about her sister, and another part of her thought that Grace deserved to know, but right now, cheeky Tink was on the loose, and no one could stop her.  
"You see, Peter's too attached to Bell already, I don't think he'll want to let her go." Her pitch raised slightly as she got to the end of the sentence.  
"Well that doesn't matter, because me and Bell are leaving Neverland. Today." Grace spat.  
Tink cunningly thought of a good plan. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid...Peter's very resistant, and you need to be a better flyer to leave without him..." Part of it was true, but Tink didn't let Grace know that.  
Grace turned abruptly, making Tinker Bell whizz of her shoulder, and go spiraling a few centermeters away. "Then _you have _to teach me." She demanded. "Like you just did."  
"Me?" Tink smiled. "Little old me?"  
"Tinker Bell, _please_. I made a...promise to my mother, I told her I wouldn't let Bell be taken, and she was. I broke my promise, but I can still get Bell away from here...but only with your help."  
Tinker Bell was taken aback. She had been very close with Lily when she was in Neverland. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have helped her leave. Grace's plea momentarily shattered Tinker Bell's current emotion, and let sympathy crawl in the cracks. She was now overcome with that emotion.  
"Lily? Was she really that worried?" Tink was deeply concerned now.  
"Yes. She was worried that the same thing would happen to Bell that happened to her. She thought it would be me who was taken, but since it wasn't, she knew it would be Bell."  
Tink frowned. "It the worst case scenario when your mother came. Peter was very...attached to Lily. She was the one he became closest to after Wendy. But she wanted a normal life, she wanted a family, and a man who would have one with her. Peter loved her a lot, he would give anything up for her...except Neverland." She sighed. "And as he would give up anything for her, he also wouldn't give _her _up, so he locked her in his hideout at the time, hoping she would change her mind."  
"But she didn't?" Grace already knew the answer.  
"No. And I was the only one who could help her...she would have asked the Lost Boys, but they are too loyal to Peter, and she knew they wouldn't help."  
It all hit Grace. She knew Peter was bad, especially after what she had seen, but she didn't think he would be as attached as Tinker Bell said he was. She was adamant to get Bell home, and soon. With Tink or her heels, she strode off into the woods.

_Swift's POV  
_One of the oldest Lost Boys sat on the couch-like object in the corner of the room, strumming on his guitar lightly. When Peter had turned up at his window on his fifteenth birthday, his guitar was the only thing he had the chance to bring along. Swift was the closest to Peter in age, and therefore was his closest friend and second-in-command. When Peter flew off and did who know's what, Swift would look after the other Lost Boys, give them something to do, and made sure they didn't reveal the hideout. He looked up when he heard a loud shrieking from one of the entrances to the hideout, it seemed like the one furthest away from the one that was in Swift's room. The hideaway was actually quite large, with four bedrooms, a training room, a sitting room, and a place for the food to be stored. Swift and Peter had their own rooms, and the Lost Boys shared the other two.  
The shriek sounded like that of a girl's, and a cold, familiar sense of dred flushed through Swift's body. He gulped, and placed his guitar on the heap of animal skins that he called his bed. He tiptoed out of him room, through the sitting room, and up to the doorway of Peter's room. He heard Peter talking with the girl, the conversation was going fine, and Peter was being his usual self, until he heard Peter's voice darken, and he became worried. Swift peeked through the curtain to see what was going on, and flinched when Peter grabbed the girl's wrist violently.  
Peter spoke angrily to her. "Are you _sure _about _that?_"  
But she just riled him up, and he became more angry. "Who are you _really_? Peter Pan? _Please._ You're more like an angry little boy."  
She had made a massive mistake, and Swift was about to burst into the room, because Peter's hold became more aggressive, but Peter burst out with a speech about his past, and who he really was. Somehow, his angry words made the girl feel sympathetic for Peter, and Swift sighed in defeat when she agreed to his pleas; choosing to stay longer. Swift tensed when she hugged Peter, and he hung his head low as he headed back to his room.  
It was her alright. There was no doubt about it. She had the same, cascading ebony black hair, and the bright piercing green eyes. He just wished he had found her before Peter did. He knew Peter was going to go and search for her, he had confided in him, and only him, telling Swift he thought that she would be the one to stay. Swift didn't want her involved in any of this. He'd tried so hard to keep her away from Peter, not that he wanted the girl's sister near him any more. Hopefully, Peter would let him speak to her, and he would be able to pursuade her and her sister to leave. Where her sister was, he had no idea, but he needed to find her soon too. He needed to save them both. Peter was going to lose control soon, and Swift knew that one of the sisters would bear the brunt of the attack. Peter didn't know why he wanted to proctect them, no one did. In fact, Peter didn't even know that Swift knew who they were. But Swift was making it his mission to save Bell and Grace. Even if it did mean turning on his best friend.

**So what do you guys think of Swift? Who is he? How does he know Grace and Bell? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
